


Ten sam sen

by Loki_23



Category: markiplier - Fandom CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: CrankGameplay, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Fishbach - Freeform, M/M, Mark fishbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, cranikplier, nestor - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_23/pseuds/Loki_23
Summary: Mark budzi się w dziwnym pomieszczeniu, z którego nie ma wyjścia. Towarzyszy mu Ethan. Czy uda im się wydostać? Trochę taki jakby... fluff. Pierwsza próba napisania czegoś z tą dwójką.





	

                    Mark otworzył oczy. Zaraz jednak musiał je zamknąć przez oślepiającą biel. Zacisnął powieki najmocniej, jak mógł, przy okazji starając się rozeznać w obecnej sytuacji. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał było to, że zasypiał we własnym łóżku, a o ile pamięć go nie myliła, w jego pokoju nigdy nie było tak jasno. Owszem, w Los Angeles dni przeważnie były słoneczne, ale bez przesady. Skąd więc ta oślepiająca biel?  
                    Mark ponownie otworzył oczy, tym razem ostrożniej. Zamrugał kilka razy i rozejrzał się, aż w końcu jego brązowe oczy zatrzymały się na znanej mu sylwetce.  
                    - Ethan? – zapytał zaskoczony, a chłopak dopiero teraz na niego spojrzał. – Co się dzieje? Gdzie my, do cholery, jesteśmy?  
                    Nestor wzruszył ramionami, najwyraźniej nie znając odpowiedzi na zadane przez Marka pytania.  
                    - Też chciałbym wiedzieć. Tu jest… niepokojąco. I dziwnie.  
                    Mark musiał się z nim zgodzić. Pomieszczenie przypominało jakiś zamknięty pokój, jednak nie znajdowało się w nim kompletnie nic. Wszystko było białe – ściany, podłoga, sufit. Niebieskie włosy Ethana wyraźnie odcinały się na tle tego wszystkiego, szczególnie, że i ubranie chłopaka było białe. Kiedy Fishbach zerknął w dół, uświadomił sobie, że i on ma na sobie ubrania w tym samym kolorze.  
                    - Co się stało? Pamiętasz? – zapytał Mark, ale Ethan pokręcił głową na boki. – A ostatnie wspomnienie?  
                    Nestor zawahał się dłuższą chwilę. O wiele za długą chwilę, jak na odpowiedź, która po chwili padła.  
                    - Kładłem się do łóżka i zasnąłem.  
                    Markiplier ściągnął brwi, patrząc dość podejrzliwie na niebieskowłosego. Zaraz też podszedł do niego i chwycił go za ramiona, zmuszając, by ten spojrzał na niego, chociaż Ethan próbował uciec wzrokiem. A to tym bardziej sugerowało Markowi, że Nestor wie nieco więcej, niż mu powiedział.  
                    - Ethan, to nie są żarty – powiedział poważnym tonem, starając się zachować spokój, chociaż nie było to zbyt łatwe. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że panika będzie jedną z najgorszych rzeczy w tej sytuacji. – Mów.  
                    - Powiedziałem, Mark! Położyłem się do łóżka i zasnąłem! To ostatnie, co pamiętam, przysięgam! – Nieco przerażony głos Nestora sprawił, że Fishbach puścił chłopaka, chociaż w zasadzie miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć. Jeśli to jakiś głupi żart, to wraz z Tylerem, który na pewno również był w to zamieszany, mocno tego pożałują.  
Ethan odsunął się o krok i skierował wzrok na ścianę. Zdawało się, że myśli równie intensywnie, co Mark.  
                    - Tyler też tu jest? – zapytał, a Nestor ponownie pokręcił głową na boki.  
                    - A przynajmniej nigdzie go nie widziałem – powiedział cicho Ethan. Zdawał się być coraz bardziej zaniepokojony i przestraszony tą sytuacją, więc być może Mark po prostu źle z początku ocenił jego zachowanie, jego wolną odpowiedź.  
                    - To może… – zaczął, ale wtedy uświadomił sobie kolejną rzecz. Mianowicie, w pokoju rzeczywiście nie było niczego. Żadnych okien oraz żadnych drzwi, przez które można by było przejść, przez które można by się było wydostać. – Jakim cudem tutaj trafiliśmy?  
                    - Mówiłem, że naprawdę nie pamiętam.  
                    - Nie, nie. Nie chodzi mi o to. Chodzi mi _jak_ , skoro nie ma tutaj żadnych drzwi, ani okien. Przecież nie mogliśmy się tutaj teleportować, to nie jest gra, czy film.  
                    Ethan rozejrzał się dokładnie po pomieszczeniu, by dojść do tego samego wniosku, co wcześniej Mark. Nie powiedział jednak nic, nie znajdując żadnego wyjaśniania tego zjawiska. Co prawda, przez głowę przechodziły mu różne dziwne rzeczy, ale Markiplier miał rację – to nie była gra.  
                    - Mam jeszcze jedno, ważniejsze pytanie – powiedział Mark po dłuższej chwili ciszy, a Ethan spojrzał na niego, będąc niemal pewnym, że i na to nie znajdzie żadnej odpowiedzi. – Jak się stąd wydostaniemy?  
                    Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, było niemal duszące. Spojrzeli na siebie, zdając sobie sprawę, że żaden z nich nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć.

                    Ile czasu minęło? Zdawało mu się, że wieczność, ale nawet nie mógł tego sprawdzić. Nie miał przy sobie nic, telefonu, dokumentów, żadnych innych rzeczy osobistych. Teraz nawet nie istotne było to, czy ktoś go okradł, czy sam je gdzieś zgubił, zostawił. Właściwie gdyby mu zaproponowano wyjście, nie poznając żadnych odpowiedzi, to skorzystałby z tego. Być może kiedyś by się dowiedział, ale teraz chciał po prostu stąd wyjść.  
                    Spojrzał na Ethana, który leżał skulony pod ścianą. Gdyby nie to, że wzrok utkwiony miał w martwym punkcie przed sobą, można by było przypuszczać, że śpi. Nie odezwał się od dłuższego czasu, Mark słyszał jedynie jego miarowy oddech, ale chłopak wyraźnie nie mógł zasnąć. Zresztą, on również nie mógł. Siedział w jednym z kątów, chcąc mieć na oku całe pomieszczenie, ale to nie zdało się na nic, bo i nic się nie wydarzyło. Wszystko zdawało się być takie samo, jak w momencie, kiedy się obudził. Może pomimo tego, że teraz miał zdecydowanie większy mętlik w głowie, jednak nie zasypywał już Nestora żadnymi pytaniami, związanymi z tą sytuacją. Ethan i tak nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć, a zapewne wcale mu to nie pomagało. Mark nie chciał niepotrzebnie go męczyć, szczególnie, że ten i tak wyglądał już na dość przygnębionego.  
                    Fishbach w końcu powoli podniósł się na nogi i przeciągnął, by rozprostować kości. Obszedł całe pomieszczenie, idąc przy ścianie i szukając czegokolwiek. Robił tak już kilka razy, ale tak jak poprzednio, i tym razem nie znalazł niczego. Zatrzymał się przy Ethanie i po chwili wahania usiadł obok niego. Chłopak nawet nie zareagował i Mark powoli zaczynał się o niego martwić. Na pewno minęły chociaż dwie godziny, może trzy od kiedy Nestor nie odezwał się ani słowem. Na wszelkie próby nawiązania rozmowy albo kiwał, albo kręcił głową, nie przestając wpatrywać się w jeden punkt, jakby było tam coś niezwykle interesującego.  
                    - Ethan – powiedział cicho, łagodnie, niemal szeptem i wsunął dłoń w jego włosy. Chłopak drgnął, co w zasadzie było dobrym sygnałem, chociaż reagował. – Znajdziemy sposób. Ale potrzebuję cię na siłach. Nie możesz się poddawać.  
                    Nestor tylko powoli pokiwał głową, ale przeniósł wzrok w jakieś inne miejsce. Mark delikatnie zaczął przeczesywać jego niebieskie włosy, był to dość uspokajający gest i miał nadzieję, że i na niego podziała. Po chwili poczuł, jak chłopak powoli się rozluźnia, a wzrok zaczyna błądzić po całym pomieszczeniu.  
                    - Masz rację – powiedział w końcu Nestor, co wywołało lekki uśmiech na twarzy Markipliera. – Nie mogę tak po prostu odpuścić i się poddać. Nie chcę tu zostać, a jeśli nic nie zrobię, to chyba sam się na to skazuję.  
                    - I to myślenie mi się podoba – przyznał Fishbach i przesunął dłoń na ramię chłopaka, jakby chciał go objąć. – Chodź tutaj.  
                    Ethan uniósł się nieco i przesunął, by ułożyć głowę na kolanach drugiego mężczyzny. Westchnął cicho i zamknął oczy, kiedy Mark ponownie zaczął przeczesywać jego włosy. To naprawdę działało na niego kojąco. Uspokajało, a słowa Marka dodały mu otuchy. Zresztą, miał całkowitą rację, nie powinien się poddawać już na samym początku. Im bardziej negatywnie będzie myślał o tej sytuacji, tym bardziej opuszczą go siły do jakiegokolwiek działania. A na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Co by nie mówić o Marku, chociaż potrafił być irytujący i męczący na swój sposób, to Ethan zawsze mógł znaleźć w nim oparcie, był kimś, kto potrafił dodać mu otuchy, nawet w beznadziejnej sytuacji, a ta teraz taka mu się wydawała.  
                    - Co zrobimy? – zapytał po chwili Nestor, wciąż nie otwierając oczu, jakby to miało sprawić, że Mark zabierze dłoń, a ten gest był niezwykle uspokajający. Fishbach nie odpowiadał przez dłuższy czas, pewnie szukając w głowie jakiegokolwiek rozwiązania. Ethan nie pospieszał go, bo w zasadzie sam pewnie nie znalazłby odpowiedzi na to pytanie.  
                    - Spróbujemy się stąd wydostać. Chociażby siłą.  
                    Niebieskowłosy ściągnął brwi, przez chwilę chcąc odwrócić głowę i spojrzeć na Markipliera, zanim jednak to zrobił, Mark rozwinął swoją myśl.  
                    - Poszukamy czegokolwiek. Przecież jakoś musieli nas tutaj wprowadzić, więc musi być jakieś wyjście. Przez ściany nie przeniknęliśmy. Musi być racjonalne rozwiązanie. Masz przy sobie cokolwiek?  
                    Ethan po raz kolejny sprawdził kieszenie białych dresów, które miał na sobie, ale tak jak każdym poprzednim razem, wciąż były puste, więc pokręcił przecząco głową. Mark zaklął cicho, on również nie miał nic, co mogłoby pomóc.  
                    - Może są tutaj jakieś ukryte drzwi? Być może zlały się z tą całą bielą? – zasugerował po chwili Ethan i Mark uznał, że być może tak jest w istocie.  
                    - Wstawaj, sprawdzimy to.  
                    Po tych słowach, Nestor usiadł na podłodze obok Marka, który w tym momencie zaczął wstawać. Fishbach podał mu dłoń i po chwili również Ethan był na nogach.  
                    - Ja sprawdzę te dwie ściany – powiedział Markiplier wskazując na ścianę po prawej i przed nimi. – A ty zajmij się resztą.  
                    Niebieskowłosy kiwnął głową i podszedł do ściany, by sprawdzić ją kawałek po kawałku. Szukali  w każdym miejscu, od dołu, do sufitu, przez całą długość. Szukali czegokolwiek. Najmniejszej rysy, najmniejszej zmiany faktury, próbowali też po słuchu, ale w każdym miejscu wychodziły takie same rezultaty. Nie znaleźli kompletnie nic.  
                    - Może podłoga? – powiedział Mark, wyraźnie sfrustrowany. Ethan miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie, a wtedy byłby skłonny próbować wydostać się stąd siłą, bijąc pięściami w ściany, kopiąc w nie nogami, rzucając się na nie całym ciałem. Może i byłoby to jakieś rozwiązanie, ale Nestor wątpił, że cokolwiek by dało, oprócz bólu.  
                    Fishbach uklęknął pod ścianą, starając znaleźć się cokolwiek na podłodze. Ethan poszedł w jego ślady, klękając po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, lecz pomimo tego, że spotkali się mniej więcej w połowie, to żaden z nich niczego nie znalazł.  
                    - Sufit? – zapytał Ethan niepewnie, wciąż klęcząc i spojrzał na Marka. Ten kiwnął głową, nie widząc innego rozwiązania, zresztą, co innego im zostało, jak nie sprawdzenie dosłownie wszystkiego?  
                    - Podsadzę cię – powiedział Markiplier, podnosząc się z klęczek. Ethan również się podniósł. – Zaczniemy przy ścianach, tak będzie łatwiej, będziesz mógł się czegoś przytrzymać.  
                    Nestor kiwnął głową i poszedł za Markiem do ściany. Tam stanął na podsuniętych mu przez Fishbacha dłoniach, a mężczyzna podsadził go do góry, starając się utrzymać równowagę. Przez chwilę obaj się chwiali i Ethan był pewny, że niechybnie upadnie, ale na szczęście udało im się zgrać i Mark oparł się jednym ramieniem o ścianę, obejmując Ethana za nogi, a Nestor trzymał się jedną dłonią o ścianę, a drugą zaczął sprawdzać sufit. Nie była to najwygodniejsza pozycja dla nich obu, Mark może i był silny, a Ethan nie należał do najcięższych osób, lecz mimo wszystko opadał z sił. Nestora za to szybko rozbolały ręce oraz kark od patrzenia w górę. Dlatego też musieli robić sobie kilkuminutowe przerwy, ale pomimo tego całego wysiłku, kilku narzekań, zakończonych dość ostrą wymianą zdań od nerwów, które zaczęły powoli puszczać im obu, nie znaleźli kompletnie niczego. Sufit okazał się być najzwyklejszym w świecie sufitem bez żadnych ukrytych drzwi, prowadzących ich do wolności.  
                    Ethan zsunął się po ścianie, siadając pod nią i westchnął. Czuł się zmęczony, próbował rozmasować obolały kark, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Mark stał tuż obok, nieco pochylony, opierając się jedną ręką o ścianę. Łapał oddech. Milczeli, nie mając więcej pomysłów, co do tego, jak mogliby się stąd wydostać. Sprawdzili już dosłownie wszystko, każdy centymetr tego miejsca, z którego najwidoczniej nie było żadnej drogi wyjścia.  
                    - Cholera! – zaklął Mark, a Ethan spojrzał na niego. Fishbach właśnie zaczął kopać w ścianę, jakby były tam niewidzialne drzwi, które próbował wyważyć.  
                    - Mark – powiedział Nestor, ale ten zdawał się go nie słyszeć. Uniósł więc głos. – Mark! Mark, przestań! Mark!  
                    Dopiero po którymś powtórzeniu jego imienia, Markiplier uspokoił się i spojrzał na Ethana, jakby miał zapytać o co mu chodzi i czemu mu przeszkadza. Nie powiedział jednak niczego, jedynie głośno dysząc z wysiłku. Przez chwilę obaj po prostu na siebie patrzyli, jakby obaj starali się wymyślić kolejny sposób na wydostanie się stąd. Żaden jednak nic nie wymyślił, dlatego cisza przeciągała się, a oddech Marka uspokajał. W końcu westchnął cicho i podszedł do Ethana, siadając obok. Bez słowa odsunął go od ściany, samemu opierając o nią plecy i usadowił chłopaka przed sobą, tyłem do siebie.  
                    - Co…? – zaczął Ethan, ale wtedy poczuł silne dłonie Fishbacha na swoich ramionach, bliżej karku. Momentalnie schylił głowę, kiedy Mark zaczął masować obolałe miejsce. Markiplier zawsze dość szybko się denerwował, nie było o to trudno, a w sytuacjach, kiedy czuł się bezsilny działo się to dwa razy szybciej. Ethan podejrzewał, że to dlatego wcześniej Mark wyładował złość na nim, krzycząc, złoszcząc się i niemal przy okazji nie zrzucając go na podłogę, kiedy go trzymał. Ale takie gesty chyba były jak przeprosiny, jakby Fishbach chciał powiedzieć, że nie chciał. No i oczywiście były niesamowicie miłe i w tym przypadku bardzo pomocne na obolały kark. Ethan nawet nie zauważył, jak zaczął się rozluźniać i cicho pomrukiwał przy tym, co natomiast wywołało lekki uśmiech na twarzy Marka.  
                    - Lepiej? Mniej boli? – zapytał Fishbach po chwili, nie zaprzestając masażu.  
                    - Mhm – wymruczał jedynie w odpowiedzi Ethan, otwierając wcześniej zamknięte oczy i przez chwilę wpatrując się w białą podłogę. Uznał jednak, że ma dość tej nieskazitelnej bieli i ponownie zacisnął powieki, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na dłoniach Marka. Kciukami wciąż to masował, to nieco naciskał na skórę na karku, sprawiając, że obolałe mięśnie odpuszczały. Po jakimś czasie Ethan poczuł, jak dłonie mężczyzny przesuwają się centralnie na jego ramiona, które też zaczął masować. Nestor uśmiechnął się lekko, bo właściwie nie spodziewał się tego. Bolał go kark i myślał, że tylko na nim skupi się Mark, ale była to przyjemna niespodzianka. Zresztą, dłonie Fishbacha zaraz zaczęły zsuwać się po plecach chłopaka, masując każdy ich kawałek, chociaż Nestor spiął się na moment, bo miał łaskotki. Mark jednak unikał najbardziej wrażliwych na to miejsc, więc po chwili Ethan ponownie zaczął się rozluźniać i poczuł, jak Mark ponownie przyciska coś do jego karku. Czuł, jak obie dłonie Markipliera wciąż masują jego plecy, więc uświadomił sobie, że to, co czuje na karku, to usta mężczyzny. Nie zaprotestował jednak, Fishbach już był takim człowiekiem, nieraz całował go po głowie, bądź w inne tego typu miejsca, ale Nestor zawsze odbierał to w postaci przyjaźni i w zasadzie uważał to za słodkie. Dlatego też nie odezwał się nawet słowem, kiedy Mark zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na jego karku, a później na ramionach, najpierw przez materiał białej koszulki, którą miał na sobie, a później na gołej skórze, kiedy nieco odchylił ubranie. Ethanowi jakoś to nie przeszkadzało, właściwie wydało się milsze, niż zazwyczaj. Co prawda, może i czuł się nieco z tym dziwnie, a właściwie najbardziej dziwnie czuł się z faktem, że tak bardzo mu się to podoba, ale najwyraźniej i Markowi się to podobało, skoro nie przerywał, a w zasadzie składał kolejne muśnięcia coraz śmielej i na coraz bardziej niebezpiecznych miejscach. Owszem, pocałunki na ramionach i karku były przyjemne, ale Nestor musiał przyznać, że nie przebiły tych, które Mark zaraz zaczął składać na jego szyi. Mimowolnie odchylił głowę w drugi bok, robiąc mu tym samym lepszy dostęp do tych miejsc, co wyraźnie Fishbach uznał za pozwolenie. Przez chwilę Nestor zapomniał o wszystkim innym, o tym, gdzie są, o tym, że nie mogli się stąd wydostać, że być może przyjdzie im tutaj zginąć. Teraz to wszystko jakoś zeszło na dalszy plan, a jego całą uwagę przyciągnęły usta Marka i jego dłonie, które w tym momencie wślizgnęły się pod jego koszulkę i przeniosły na brzuch. Ethan westchnął cicho, zaciskając mocniej powieki, jakby miało to sprawić, że wszystko będzie odczuwał jeszcze bardziej. Jednak wtedy stało się coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Momentalnie otworzył oczy, starając się wyszarpnąć i wybuchł śmiechem, kiedy Fishbach zaczął go łaskotać. Usłyszał za sobą triumfalny śmiech Marka i dopiero po kilku próbach wyszarpnięcia się i po kilku prośbach, Markiplier przestał go łaskotać.  
                    - Jesteś okropny, Mark! – powiedział Ethan z wyrzutem i naparł plecami na Fishbacha, starając się jak najmocniej przycisnąć go do ściany w ramach zemsty. Mark był jednak silniejszy i po małej szarpaninie, to Nestor znalazł się pod ścianą, na wpół leżąc, na wpół siedząc pod nią. Markiplier uśmiechnął się w zadziorny sposób, podciągając nieco koszulkę chłopaka i Ethan był pewny, że będzie to kolejny zmasowany atak łaskotek, ale pomylił się, bo mężczyzna nachylił się nad nim i zaczął składać pocałunki przy jego pępku. Bardziej z zaskoczenia z ust niebieskowłosego wydobył się cichy jęk, ale nie umknął on uwadze Marka, który uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
                    - Zaskoczyłeś mnie, to wszystko – usprawiedliwił się Nestor, a Fishbach oderwał się od jego skóry i uniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.  
                    - Więc nie podoba ci się? – zapytał Mark, przekrzywiając lekko głowę w prawą stronę. Ethan wahał się chwilę z odpowiedzią.  
                    - Podoba – odarł cicho i wtedy Markiplier wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Nestor przymknął powieki, czując jedynie, jak usta mężczyzny wędrują coraz wyżej i wyżej. Oddech mu przyspieszył, a ręce powoli, z wahaniem wsunął we włosy Marka, który na ten gest zaczął składać coraz śmielsze pocałunki, czasami zostawiając malinki na jasnej skórze Nestora, co przyprawiało chłopaka o dreszcze i głośniejsze westchnięcia. Jednak, kiedy Fishbach rozpoczął wędrówkę w dół, Ethan powoli zaczął uświadamiać sobie do czego to wszystko może zmierzać i bardziej przeraziła go myśl, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadza, niż fakt sam w sobie. Mark dotarł do jego podbrzusza i wszystkie mięśnie w ciele niebieskowłosego spięły się, ale było to dość przyjemne uczucie, zważając na to, dokąd te pocałunki zmierzały. Ethan poczuł, jak Mark zsuwa nieco jego spodnie, nie zaprotestował, jedynie mocniej zaciskając palce we włosach mężczyzny. Po chwili poczuł, jak gołymi pośladkami dotyka zimnej podłogi i na moment zaryzykował otwarcie oczu. Mark właśnie składał pocałunki na jego biodrze, kiedy do Nestora dotarło to, co widział.  
                    - Mark – powiedział cicho, ale ten tylko mruknął, zbyt zajęty tym, co robił. – Mark, poczekaj.  
                    Dopiero po chwili Fishbach oderwał się od jego skóry i spojrzał na Nestora, jakby nieco zaniepokojony. Niebieskowłosy wręcz widział w jego oczach pytania, które zaraz padły.  
                    - Coś nie tak? Mam przerwać? Za szybko?  
                    Nestor pokręcił głową i uniósł się nieco, wskazując na coś przed sobą, a co znajdowało się za Markiplierem.  
                    - Spójrz – powiedział Ethan i Mark odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, że na ścianie za nim pojawiły się drzwi. Chwilę zajęło jego mózgowi otrząśnięcie się i zrozumienie w pełni tego, co widzi.  
                    - Wyjście! – powiedział, ponownie spoglądając na Ethana, który z szerokim uśmiechem pokiwał głową. Mark wstał pierwszy, po czym pomógł podnieść się niebieskowłosemu, który jeszcze podciągnął spodnie i obaj ruszyli do drzwi. Stanęli przed nimi i przez chwilę wymieniali spojrzenia, a między nimi zawisło tak wiele pytań, które żaden z nich nie chciał zadawać.  
                    - Dobra, to może być nasza jedyna szansa – powiedział w końcu Fishbach i nacisnął klamkę, otwierając drzwi.

                    Mark otworzył oczy. Zrobił to powoli, spodziewając się oślepiającej bieli, ale jedyne, co zobaczył, to znajomy widok swojego pokoju. Poderwał się do siadu, uświadamiając sobie, że leży we własnym łóżku i rozejrzał się. Wszystko jednak było takie, jakie powinno być. Jeszcze chwilę siedział niemal w całkowitym bezruchu, ale w końcu przetarł twarz dłońmi i pokręcił głową.  
                    - Ale porypany sen – mruknął do siebie, wstając. Po czymś takim przyda mu się porządny prysznic. A później pyszne śniadanie. Była niedziela, należały mu się naleśniki.

                    Siedzieli we trójkę przy stole, jedząc śniadanie, które Mark zrobił. Tyler wydawał się całkowicie wyspany i cały czas starał się nawiązać jakąś rozmowę, jednak i Mark, i Ethan zdawali się być nieco zmęczeni.  
                    - Co jest z wami? – zapytał w końcu Tyler.  
                    - Miałem chory sen – powiedział pierwszy Ethan, a Fishbach spojrzał na niego.  
                    - Ja też – przyznał Mark. – Śniło mi się, że zostałem zamknięty w jakimś porypanym pokoju, z którego nie było wyjścia. Ethan również tam był.  
                    Nestor spojrzał na Markipliera, nie kryjąc zdziwienia. Przerwał nawet jedzenie i Mark przez chwilę nie wiedział, czy powiedział coś nie tak.  
                    - Mi też się to śniło! – wypalił niebieskowłosy i dopiero teraz Mark zrozumiał jego zdziwienie. – Wszystko było białe! Szukaliśmy wyjścia wszędzie! W ścianach, podłodze, w suficie, ale nigdzie, przenigdzie go nie było.  
                    Fishbach pokiwał z entuzjazmem głową, w końcu dokładnie tak samo było w jego śnie.  
                    - Śniło wam się to samo? – zapytał niemniej zdziwiony tą sytuacją Tyler, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego.  
                    - Na to wychodzi – odparł powoli Mark, ściągając brwi.  
                    - I jak się wydostaliście stamtąd? O ile w ogóle?  
                    - Pojawiły się drzwi, tak nagle – odpowiedział Ethan. – Właśnie z Markiem…  
                    W tym momencie chłopak przerwał i zarumienił się, dlatego też szybko sięgnął po szklankę z sokiem, starając się to jakoś zamaskować. Zakrztusił się i dostał napadu kaszlu. Tyler poklepał go po plecach.  
                    - Rozmawialiśmy, szukając jakiegoś rozwiązania – podjął Mark, wiedząc, że w żadnym wypadku nie powie o szczegółach Scheidowi. A sądząc po reakcji Nestora, owe szczegóły również były takie same w ich snach.  
                    - To naprawdę dziwne. Chyba spędzacie ze sobą zbyt dużo czasu. Albo może to oznaczać, że jesteście naprawdę bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Czytałem kiedyś, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć, kiedy dwie osoby łączy bliska więź – powiedział Tyler, a oni oboje pokiwali głowami i na szczęście na tym temat się zakończył.

                    Dzień, jak przeważnie, minął mu dość pracowicie. Nagrał kilka materiałów z gier, zostawił je Ethanowi do zmontowania. Zabrali się nawet za pewien skecz, który mieli w głowach już od jakiegoś czasu, a teraz w końcu mogli go zrealizować. I Mark nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy nastał już późny wieczór. Jedynie zmęczenie oraz godzina na zegarze upewniały go w tym, że rzeczywiście jest już tak późno.  
                    Po wieczornej toalecie, mógł w końcu położyć się do łóżka. Miał nadzieję, że dzisiejszy sen będzie mniej zryty, niż ten poprzedni, no i że tym razem nie będzie go dzielił z Ethanem. Jedna taka sytuacja była naprawdę dziwna, ale gdyby się powtórzyła, to naprawdę zacząłby się niepokoić.  
                    Przekręcił się na bok i zakrył kołdrą, starając się zasnąć. Tyler spał już od godziny, wstał dzisiaj wcześniej od nich, a Nestora ostatni raz widział przy komputerze, kiedy edytował zostawione mu filmy. Sen jednak nie przychodził, zresztą po chwili Mark usłyszał, jak drzwi jego pokoju otwierają się. W słabym świetle za oknem zdołał zobaczyć niebieską czuprynę Ethana.  
                    - Coś się stało? – zapytał Mark, a Nestor drgnął, jakby nie spodziewał się, że Fishbach nie śpi. – Coś nie tak z filmami?  
                    - Nie, nie. Wszystko z nimi w porządku – odpowiedział Ethan i przez chwilę zapadła cisza. Właściwie Mark wiedział od początku, kiedy tylko zobaczył w drzwiach niebieskowłosego, czemu ten przyszedł. Chyba jakoś podświadomie i postanowił dłużej nie droczyć się z chłopakiem.  
                    - No chodź – powiedział w końcu, unosząc nieco kołdrę. Ethan uśmiechnął się i od razu podszedł do łóżka, zaraz kładąc się obok. – Niech zgadnę. Mamy coś niedokończonego, prawda?  
                    Nestor powoli pokiwał głową i Mark nawet w półmroku mógł zobaczyć jego zaczerwienione policzki. Fishbach nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na ten widok i przyciągnął chłopaka bliżej siebie.  
                    - Tylko później nie narzekaj na dziwne sny – powiedział Markiplier żartobliwie, wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę chłopaka.  
                    - To nie sen – odparł Ethan.  
                    - Więc tym bardziej nie narzekaj na cokolwiek.  
                    - To zależy. – Na ustach Nestora pojawił się nieco zadziorny uśmiech.  
                    - Ty mały… – zaczął Mark, ale reszta zdania została zagłuszona przez pocałunek. Fishbach z niemałym zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że ten gest nie wyszedł od niego, chociaż w duchu przyznał, że mu się to spodobało.  
                    - Więc na czym skończyłeś? – zapytał cicho Ethan, kiedy już oderwali się od swoich ust. Mark zsunął z niego spodnie od piżamy i wsunął się pod kołdrę. Przycisnął dolną wargę do jego biodra.  
                    - Właśnie na tym – odpowiedział cicho. – Ale już kontynuuję.  
                    Przycisnął usta do skóry na jego biodrze, dłonie zaciskając na udach Ethana, który – tak jak we śnie – kontynuował swoje ciche westchnięcia.


End file.
